


《再见，1984》

by Akashi1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi1004/pseuds/Akashi1004
Summary: 犹他州的风景除了荒漠还是荒漠，有人会提及盐水城边的大盐湖和落基山脉上成片的绿林，然它们在裸露红土的衬映下是那般渺小，仿佛苗条可人的女子撞上大汉宽阔的背肌。在此之前崔韩率对亚裔都没什么好印象，或许源自他不知名的父亲和给他取名的男人，或许由于那些来来往往造成道路拥挤的游客实在令人窝火，但洪知秀给他的感觉不一样。怎么说，这个眼睛如星星一般漂亮的男人似乎对二十一岁的小伙有莫名的吸引力。





	《再见，1984》

**Author's Note:**

> -短打无意义爽文/随笔。  
> -这首歌并不存在（可能）。

夕阳的红光从窗外投入。

那个男人推门而入时，门顶上的铃响了，然在人声嘈杂的酒吧里，多一位顾客的存在与门外风吹起的一撮沙无二。剩着的座位不多，但美国酒吧的服务员并无主动为客人指路的意识。那人侧身穿过数十座椅间，最后坐到吧台中间唯一空着的位置，同酒保要了罐啤酒。

身侧突至的拥挤感让崔韩率不忍往旁边看了一眼——那是个亚裔男人，比起风尘仆仆地坐在公路边的酒吧灌着米勒啤，他那般气质的人似乎更适合到盐水城的摩门教教堂里做礼拜，唱颂歌。

“Hi，你是来这旅游的吗？”

这一带亚裔人种很是罕见，毕竟大多亚洲人会选择在大城市里兢兢业业，在硅谷或洛杉矶的写字楼里敲键盘；偶尔有亚洲人经过这里，是路过的旅人，下馆子报复后便重新坐上他们的长途车，前往犹他州的首府盐水城，或是临州的黄石公园。

“车抛锚了，我来镇上修车。”

并非意料之外的结果，崔韩率点头应了两声。

“不过我估计会顺便再逗留一阵，这儿比我想象中要有意思得多。”

有意思？崔韩率腹诽。打出生在这个镇里，崔韩率便从不觉得它有趣——干燥得能将脸撕裂的空气，时不时的沙尘暴，街上口吐芬芳的无赖和半夜巷口招嫖的女人。唯一有点意思的可能是酒吧里的脱衣女郎，她们似乎是这里最遵守原则的人——只表演，不上床。当然，她们偶尔也有违背自己原则的时候，譬如二十二年前一个夜晚，一个脱衣女郎拜倒于一个亚洲游客的舌灿莲花下，和那个男人上了床；一天后那个男人踏上了他的长途大巴，一年后脱衣舞女生下来崔韩率。

他的母亲连他父亲的名字都不清楚，只知他姓崔——“亚洲人似乎都习惯叫姓呢。”崔韩率本名Vernon，他的亚洲名字是后来路过酒吧的另一个亚裔起的——是个韩国人。那个人花了多一倍的钱来请崔韩率的母亲给他陪酒，把女人灌醉后送了崔韩率一个崔韩率一个韩国名字。男人坐上雪弗莱的驾驶座时信誓旦旦道来日定会将崔韩率母子接回去，之后他便不再出现于崔韩率的记忆里。那个男人给他生活带来的唯一变化便是除“Vernon”外多了一重身份——“崔韩率”；他不懂母亲为何偏偏要记住这个名字，又或许一切打母亲愿意把他生下起就脱离正轨。他理应像公路上被车轮扬起的尘沙，被旅巴碾轧后随风吹过房屋的屋顶，吹过小镇边境，落到无垠的沙漠里，和千万同他相仿的沙砾躺倒一块，无名无姓。

“这首歌挺好听的，叫什么？”

酒精味的空气里飘荡着轻快的爵士乐，那个亚裔男人跟着哼哼，小腿在吧台下一下又一下地晃着。

“嗯……”崔韩率往左后方的老式唱片机瞄了一眼——那是这家酒吧老板的宝贝——“‘再见1984’，”黑胶唱片的封面这般写着，“确实挺好听。”

“你也喜欢爵士吗？”

“还行，就是觉得这首歌合适这里的氛围。”

犹他州的风景除了荒漠还是荒漠，有人会提及盐水城边的大盐湖和落基山脉上成片的绿林，然它们在裸露红土的衬映下是那般渺小，仿佛苗条可人的女子撞上大汉宽阔的背肌。

似乎是觉得和崔韩率聊地挺投机，亚裔男子开始有一句没一句地同崔韩率搭话——他叫Joshua，来自洛杉矶，父母是韩裔，目前在独自周游美国。

“我是个旅人罢了。”

“你有韩国名字吗？”

“Jisoo，洪知秀，但很少人这么叫我。”

在此之前崔韩率对亚裔都没什么好印象，或许源自他不知名的父亲和给他取名的男人，或许由于那些来来往往造成道路拥挤的游客实在令人窝火，但洪知秀给他的感觉不一样。怎么说，这个眼睛如星星一般漂亮的男人似乎对二十一岁的小伙有莫名的吸引力。

右手边的拼桌突然开始起哄——一男一女拍桌而起，拥抱接吻，底下亲友举手欢呼，朝二人吹口哨，洒玉米片；左手边的两个女生咬着耳朵谈笑，身后某处阴暗的角落里一个男人缓缓拉下另一个男人的裤头——

混乱中一切皆可能诞生，且所有事情都是那么随意而理所当然。

洪知秀和他谈起旅行中的所见所闻，那是崔韩率未闻的色彩，于那人微笑的眉眼间绽开来。

“科罗拉多的峡谷，沙漠里的胡佛大坝，拉斯维加斯的夜景，黄石公园的夕阳和草丛间自由走动的野牛……”

从前崔韩率怀疑亚裔人是不是有什么独特的魔力，一个两个把自己的母亲迷成这样；如今他倒是真实经历了——洪知秀真是一个漂亮的男人，崔韩率必须承认。而且他身上有一种矛盾的气质：明明说话语气像秀气的溪水，行为方式却如平原上的风，随意自如。比方说他在想到要旅行的那一刻便收拾行装离开了家，又比方说在崔韩率凑近他耳畔时意会地主动吻上这个刚认识半小时的青年的唇。

在美国的酒吧里找炮友是一件很寻常的事，后来崔韩率亦思忖过洪知秀清冷的外表下到底与多少人发生过性关系。

时过三更，二人在床上皆筋疲力尽。崔韩率无厘头抛给旁人一个问题——“你走了之后，会回来吗？”

“彗星绕过一圈会飞回原地，流行划过天空却只有那一次。”

“你觉得呢？”桃花眼闪烁着狡黠的光，那人的嘴角却不禁弯了弯。

“你认为我是前者，还是后者？”

 

第二天太阳斜倚山头时，崔韩率左身侧无了拥挤感。

酒吧店门外的公路仍沙尘滚滚，时不时有自驾车经过；太阳渐渐西下，由公路头顶下落至路的尽头之后。

“你留不住他，就像公路留不住那斜阳。”

可是太阳总会在第二日升起。

分别时洪知秀送给他一个在印第安人聚集地购买的牛皮首饰袋——“难得旅途中能遇见你一个这么能聊得来的人，作个纪念吧。”袋子里装了洪知秀的一副耳钉。

老式唱片机仍播放着昨天的专辑——《再见1984》，崔韩率默念它的名字，脚尖点着地，哼起了歌。

Fin


End file.
